In the conventional technology, there has been proposed a conductive sheet fabricated by disposing a certain pattern of layer containing an electrically conductive nanofiber, specifically a metal nanofiber, on a substrate of resins, glasses and the like (for example, those disclosed in Patent literature 1).
FIG. 8(a) is a plan view of a conventional conductive sheet. FIG. 8(b) is a magnified cross-sectional view of the conductive sheet taken along the plane indicated by the arrow 76 in FIG. 8(a). The conductive sheet 110 has a terminal part 131a, which contains discrete terminals 132a, 132b and 132c, on its periphery.
The terminal part 131a is formed of a conventional visible conductor pattern 116 that comprises a bottom pattern formed by disposing second nanofiber layers 17 on a substrate 26 and a top pattern formed by disposing paste layers 18 on the bottom pattern.
The second nanofiber layers 17 contain, for example, silver nanofiber, and the paste layers 18 contain, for example, silver paste. The paste layers 18 on the second nanofiber layers complement the function of the second nanofiber layers constituting the terminal part 131a in order to increase the electric conductivity (decrease the electric resistance) of the terminal part 131a. The visible conductor pattern (of the terminal part 131a) formed on the periphery of the conductive sheet 110 does not influence on the design or handling of a touch panel to which the conductive sheet 110 is incorporated, because the periphery of the conductive sheet 110 incorporated in a touch panel is covered with the flame of the touch panel.
Second thermally-formed insulator layers 127 are disposed between adjacent second nanofiber layers 17, and prevent short circuit between the second nanofiber layers 17. The second thermally-formed insulator layers 127 do not have electrical conductivity as the metal nanofiber in the layers is divided into fine particles by irradiation processing.
A flexible printed circuit is connected to the terminal part 131a by means of, for example, an anisotropic conductive adhesive.